wolves, foxes, ravens and love
by BlueWolf128
Summary: Sasuke has a crush on Naruto. his female friends try to help him get the blondes attention while getting the fan-girls to back of. :) rating m for. SasuNaru. YAOI. this is my first story so please have pity for me, pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me. But still anyway enjoy! Please tell me how it was. PS. (I may have put two OC's in this.) Yaoi! Don't sass me or hate this for the ship. Sasnaru 4ever!**

He slowly, his hands felt the tanned body of his lover. Small kisses traced down to between the blonde's thighs- the sweet spot. He slowly lowered his head on the hard cock bobbing up and down. Moans were heard from the smaller boy beneath the raven. He loved the way the sounds came, it made him want to do it faster, knowing there would be more- louder ones too.

He stopped and looked at the vulnerable whiskered male; his innocent feminine figure was tangled in the white bed sheets, face blushing softly even though pleading and wanting to be filled. The paled skinned boy couldn't take it anymore; he aliened his dick to his lover's virgin hole. he gets the small signal, a nod- there he slowly put his hands on a tanned waist. thrusted slowly waiting for lovely warmth and tightness to come around his throbbing cock…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The tall handsome teenager woke up to the sound of his alarm clock BEEPING. It's annoying sound angered the dark head teen- he was having such a good dream too. He hit the dream killers button stopping the dreadful noise that he despises so badly.

Sasuke Uchiha, a devastatingly handsome boy lied down on his bed thinking to himself about that passionate dream of him and his rival, friend and crush- Naruto Umizaki. The Uchiha grudgingly stood up and walked to his room's bathroom. Removing his clothes, he hops into the shower and looks below- hard; precum rolling down his length. He got it bad.

He quickly scrubbed his lower body parts clean and started with his top. Coming out of the shower thought, after dressing up and having a quick workout and a cereal bar, how was he going to get outside without psychotic fangirls chasing him and trying to kidnap him?

What you might not know is since Sasuke was a devilishly handsome boy, nearly all girls in the school had crushes on him; only the ones who were not in love with him were dating other people or had decent minds. A few of those decent people were his friends:

Hinata, a shy girl with very deep ocean blue hair- dark hair is a property from her family (look at her cousin Neji). Sasuke and her were rivals for Naruto's love until she was rejected and called a friend, but instead of trying to ruin the relationship she decided to help him; that's when they started to become friends _properly_.

Paula and Karis are twins and have been friends with Sasuke since he was very young (like 1-month young)- they were practically siblings of his. The twins are the complete opposite from each other: Paula was the happy girl, Karis was the moody one. Paula liked white and light blue, her sis loved black and dark blue. The black skinned girls had different personalities, different dress codes and different shades of their favourite colour. They weren't completely different; they both loved the colour blue, death and wolves (they girls could speak to wolves and other animals- mostly wolves- they even had a pet wolf at home…) for being siblings they had never fought before (it was like they were two sides of one person…).

As the boy thought of his only female friends as he ate his cereal bar. He was going to have to call the twin so he could hop in their car and drive to school without fangirls ambushing him.

The three teens got out of the car and ran into school as fast as they could; As long as they were in school they would be fine- the principle made a rule in the school for no sexually harassing the raven so there wouldn't be too much trouble.

Sasuke turns his head around and sees five to seven fangirls running to them screaming and shouting their love for him. As he turns back around he hits a metallic long pole- BAM!…

 **I hope you liked this story so far. I do not own Naruto sadly.** **SEE YOU SOON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again. Here is your lovely chapter you've been waiting for** **(sorry if it took long). Thanks for waiting and remember I don't own Naruto (sadly** **).**

 **ENJOY!**

My eyes open in a white room. Five people hover over me. What happened? All I remember is me running from the ignorant fangirls then everything turned black.

I sat up. Pain suddenly rushing to my head- I must have been hit by something. I look around and see four worried and relieved faces looking at me- the nurse, Paula, Hinata and Naruto- Karis' face didn't look that bothered.

"You're finally awake Sasuke-kun, we were so worried about you!" Paula said, bear hugging me to death "It took you half of the school day for you to wake up!". After she finally released me from her arms, Naruto began to pour a fountain of words from his mouth while having his cute face with relief.

I felt heat coming to my cheeks as the whiskered boy hugged me softly, burying his face in my chest- he looked so cute (to cute for his own good sometimes); a bump in my jeans started to grow- seriously **at this time** it had to start, didn't it? I slowly -and sadly- removed the blonde from my chest without showing my emotions.

"Hn…" said the tall boy missing the hug already, "I'm ok thank you so no more hugging; please." The blonde grinned his toothy grin and got off of Sasuke, still watching him with those big blue eyes of his: blue as the depths of the summer sea itself, forever pure, perfect blue.

The raven felt like jumping the boy and having a long passionate kiss with those cherry plump lips of his but restrained himself thinking of consequences, and the fact that he still felt a bit drowsy from lying down a long period of time was another thing.

He turned to the side to see the twins, Hinata and the nurse cooing over the scene before them; Karis was unsurprisingly grinning. Many would think she did something wrong since she was grinning like that, but her friends knew it was her secret way of aweing with the rest of the females in that room- like Sasuke she barely showed her emotions and looked like a sentimental-hating jerk, who cared about absolutely no one but herself.

After the nurse got back to her senses, she said for Sasuke and the group to wait outside of the nursing room (since Sasuke said he felt he could stand again) and wait the remaining 10 minutes for break to wake like a baby, alerting every one of their presence once again.

Before the bell rang, everyone chatted their way through; Sasuke was asked by his crush why his face was red in the nurse's office.

"It's none of your business dobe," said the Moon, his fore-head crumped into a frown. Sometimes the boy couldn't keep his curiosity to himself, could he?

"Yes it is teme, were best friends- you should tell me why you were blushing. So, come on tell me _**now,**_ " Sunshine pouted as he poked his rival's chest.

"Yes, we may be best friends, but we are also rivals dobe so I can't tell you- I also like keeping to myself so that's another reason I'm not telling you, ok?" Sasuke was already winning this argument, but a certain blond wouldn't give up so easily.

"Ok but-"

"SASUKE! Naruto's come back was interrupted by two very annoying fan girls running his way. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes- Sakura and Ino the fangirl club presidents shoved they poor boy out of the way and clinged onto me- not again.

"Can you get off of me now? You're really annoying me.?"

"Yeah Sakura, go away before Sasuke gets mad- he wants to be alone with his girlfriend, so can you please respect that," mocked Ino to Sakura as she sat on my lap; but instead of facing straight ahead she sat the other way around so she faced me, pressing her waist against mine and winking seductively. Who does she think she is?

"NO, HE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU INO-PIG!"

"NO, YOU BIG FORHEAD!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE BOTH SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR GOOD!" Sasuke had had enough for today, he didn't want to become deaf yet.

Silence fill the hall. Ino slowly got off of Sasuke and walked of out of the very surprised hall- Sakura followed after. After about a minute people started to talk- probably gossip.

"Are you ok teme?" I turn to the side to see Naruto scared out of his skin- poor him. I look a bit more and see a few others scared like him- Karis? She wasn't looking scared or surprised what so ever- very weird.

"Hey Sasuke?" I turned around to see Paula standing in front of me, "Me and Karis want to see you tonight to talk about something important _, and come alone._ Meet us at the sweet treat café after school at 4pm and we'll pay _,"_

I nod as the mysterious twins walk away to go to their _special place_. Paula and Karis always went somewhere in school and no one but them; people have tried to follow but were never seen again. Some people think they are hiding something, others think they just skip school, but whatever so no one has found out (I don't think anyone will ever find out until they leave this school or longer).

I finally awake from thought and go to the canteen.

 **Thank you for reading this, I am grateful for your support.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. chapter 3

I walked down the quiet road, maybe too quiet.

This neighbourhood was like a pretty ghost town- full of flowers, empty of people. Did something bad happen? If the twins did some magical curse on the people on this road I swear I will...

BEEP BEEP.

Oh, a text. It must be a complaining text from Karis that I haven't got there yet and that I shouldn't have any excuses because bla and bla. I have to admit I would have complained to but in a different way but not for long; I maybe would have teased them too in my way. Am I in the wrong place?

Nah, I'm an Uchiha- we don't lose to silly directions and maps. I can do this. I picked up the pace of my feet jogging; it's at the end of this long road, right? She said that, I'm very sure of that.

Suddenly I heard a clip clop of shoes from the distance- somewhere. I turned around; I saw no one. I felt a hand on my shaking shoulder. I turned around to see Karis' face stareing at me in annoyance. I finally felt relieved and my body loosened.

"Where were you Uchiha? It's 4:20 not 4:00, you idiot," This must be her complain text in speech. Oh well, I can never avoid it. " What were you doing just standing here? I texted you some instructions on what to do next; I thought you were Sasuke Uchiha, not some guy who is dumb enough not to read instructions to himself in his mind. I-"

"Ok, ok I get it just tell me what to do," I say grumpily.

"That pout is cute- maybe you'll be the seme when you get with Naruto. If you keep that pout on your face, those words will be right Sasuke…" I quickly remove the pout and growled. The black female just evilly grinned; that girl is sometimes the devil. What if she was the devil? I think the world would be horrible place if that happened- (her word always comes true- it's like she is a fortune teller) ugh.

Her instructions are pretty simple just do this sign with your hands, think of the place your going and relax…

"Hey dude. We're here," I open my eyes from Karis' voice to see the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

* * *

"Where are we going Paula?" I ask as she held my hand skipping in joy, she always does this- the twin of happiness, my favourite one; Karis way too scary for me. It would take death for me to talk to her how Sasuke speaks to her- he is the only one to talk to her that way, he's like family to her and Paula.

I snap out of my thinking and carry on following (or being dragged by her) to where we're going; to where ever we are going anyways. She said that there was someone who could talk to me about my liking of men. Yes, I finally realise that I'm homosexual. I was never interested in girls that way. I just thought that I had puberty late or something, but now I'm fifteen (and I'm kind of getting hard at the look of men in magazines) and I've seen I have had I liking for men. After a few minutes, she finally stopped running. My God how fast can she run?

"Naruto-kun you need to do these veeerrry specific things ok?" her voice exaggerated as she did a little dance and smiled happily, "Okey dokey! Now you do this…"

* * *

"Open your eyes now!" I open my eyes to see the most amazing thing that I have ever seen in my life. I. Was. Speechless.

A liquidised rainbow laid beside me, sparkling all its glory. I feel a soft carpet like substance beneath my bare feet, I look down to see emerald coloured grass curling up to my knees. My eyes not seeing enough for me to stop gaping at this mystical place full of joy and pureness.

I turn to my right to see baby blue clouds flouting above the ground leading up to the sky and higher- a human- wolf hybrid in a beautiful gold dress that fitted her ears and eyes a golden- brown that looked like gold and chocolate melted together.

I also stare at the ginormous diamond tree, it's twisted branches waving to me in the soft breeze, the light blue and see through crystals clinging to the branches like life depended on it. When I look closely at the master piece, the hybrids have climbed the branches and were holding; blue blossoms? the leaves were carefully curved into cherry blossoms.

Wait, what was the fruit then if there were blossoms? I look in the ancient tree again to see any other creatures who were eating any fruit. Lucky enough, a small panda hybrid was munching carefully on an apple-like fruit. These things looked way different to an apple though- it looked soft like a peach and had the patches too. Instead of seed inside there were rainbow seeds on the outside like a strawberry.

I look down on the tree's bark; it was a purple like shade. Insects* held on to this glory and people hugged and sat near this bark. People must be ok with bugs in this world. Perhaps they are not pests.

My gaze carries on as I stand. What was this place? How was this place so perfect?

Why was I brought here?

When I finally have words to say I say:

"WOW!"

"wow!"

I turned around to see Sasuke and Karis standing behind me. His head turned around in shock as well, seeing me behind him.

What was he doing here?

* * *

 ***Different colour insects- they look more colourful. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I have been running out of ideas of how to write it. I stayed up to do this chapter so I hope you like it so far. There will be more of the relationship next chapter and should be longer than this (1k+?)**

 **Thank you for your support so far.**

 **Gracias amigos!**

 **Adios, from bluewolf128 :)**


	4. Wolves, foxes, ravens and love

"What are you doing here?!" the two boys cried as they saw each others faces. Confusion hit Naruto as fast as lightning. Why did they bring him here? He'll just make fun of me! This is very bad- and I'll never know how to understand these feelings properly…

The blond grabbed Paula and shook her with all his might while whispering and screaming(somehow).

"Why did your sister bring him here? He going to make fun of me!" the tall girl giggled while patting his head giving him a warm smile as she revealed the plan.

"Don't be silly Naruto, Sasuke-kun is the one your speaking to; he's gay! The kistune just stared at her blankly, he just imagined Paula say that Sasuke's gay. Maybe he should ask her one more time…

"W-wait what did you j-just say?" Naruto stuttered beginning to shake. Was this seriously happening? That Sasuke was gay all along and that it was a waste if time telling his maybe-crush?

"Ya bro, bent as the rainbow," The black girl stated matter-of-factly, " A few months ago he went to the gay pride thing in New York city where this cool *Italian baker who bakes cake that looks like other stuff like windmills, pianos, phone, bed, swimming pool, transformer, NASA space ship for NASA that lifted off, flo-"

"Why did any one tell me this BEFORE NOW!" he screeched, making many of the people there stare at him annoyed before returning to their business. The short male had quieter down by but still annoyed that nobody had told him what so ever.

The ocean-eyed boy was clearly upset about Sasuke never telling him; his only best friend and rival and partner in nearly everything (fate did that somehow even when thy tried not to they still ended up together somehow…) and maybe crush.

Naruto was still wondering about what to do about this little feeling inside of him- it felt hot and gooey when he thought of the mysterious and sly raven, they even multiplied when he touched him. He just wanted to be in his arms forever. This also happens when he touches Garra but not as much, (because who touches _the_ Garra a lot? I've been the only one to touch him so far. I mean come on I think he was trained to be an assassin by his family!) though i love it when either of their hands are on his body- he'd have both of their hands move around his body, slowly and- wait a minute, why was he thinking such things? He needed to snap out of it! But-

"Hello? Earth to Dobe!" questioned a voice and a hand waved around his face. The short male jumped out of his head back to reality to see his attractive partner milimetres from his face.

He blushed furiously and took steps back, embarrassed of having dirty dreams of a threesome with someone and right in front of you- it's like saying something really sexual to your best friend and then asking if they could a threesome. What was wrong with him?

"A-alright, alright I get it," Naruto mumbled as he got back into the group's area, "I'm alert now." The dence fox did not know such feelings like this. He decided he would talk about this to the twins later; adventure time first…

He look at all the people around the place seeing they didn't wear shoes- and the emerald grass looks soft too- removing his shoes wouldn't really be a bother would it? The blond slowly removed his shoes and place his feet on the clean looking grass. At the moment he did that he lay on his back having a satisfied look on his face. Oh. My. Gosh. This was the softest grass ever.

This is better than Sasuke's carpet, and boy what expensive carpet it is. Naruto just knew that it was very expensive than a normal carpet should be (you should look at his house!) .

What was this world? All he wanted to know if he could stay here now he place look like pollution doesn't exist.

"Twins, where is this place? Because I know I haven't seen this before and this isn't on the globe or three would be pollution by now from buildings and cars," the girls looked at each other before nodding in agreement- one of them was bound to ask them anyway.

"Let's start walk like a tour as we tell you what we know, it'll be more convenient," the wise, gothic twin replied. The girl slowly walked down a lane towards a beautiful forest, the one where Naruto saw the blue-leaved tree.

This forest was like any other forest you would see on our dimension on earth but two out of ten trees are abnormal than any other tree you would see. They were way taller than a normal tree and had either weird but beautiful leaves, the fruit was a different colour or just never seen before and tasted absolutely scrumptious or amazingly both!

The boys stared at the trees, aweing at the wonders before them but of course Sasuke being Sasuke was cool about it and was kinda looking at a certain someone, (Cough- Naruto -Cough) thinking not-so-clean thoughts…

After a few minutes of chatting with the boys, the identical girls decided to answer the long needed answers to questions but all of them.

"Ok listen carefully dudes, we are only going to say this once- that means you Naruto! This place is dimensional meaning it not from the normal universe you know of; this place if you like to know is the second garden of Eden our mysterious maker made for us side he though the first world mostly failed and there is now sin. Here in this world there is no sin and no person will sin as long as no one eats the fruit in the biggest and highest tree. No one who doesn't belong in this land can come in except the people who we teleport with us-" Paula started,

"And Yes, we were born here. That is why we know this place so well and the people from head to toe. We cannot tell you to much information for typical reasons because you not from this world- if that's ok…" Karis finished the speech hoping they would agree in some way and not be fussy.

"We're fine with that piece of information." Sasuke answered but continued- "Karis that was great talking; I've never seen you say so much come from you mouth, I'd love to see that again.

"You shan't get use to it- one time thing only," her thick lips shape into a grin. Chatter starts within the group as they walk closer to their destination.

"We're here!" Paula shouted after reaching a certain point in the woods. I stare blankly at the girl- there was nothing here…

Is she saying random stuff again? I thought Karis Cleared that matter two years ago. There was nothing there but trees.

"I forgot! Only people from this dimension can see it- okay Sasuke, hold my hand, I'll lead you to the door. My sister will do the same for you Naruto. You'll love the place!" the twin grabs my hand pulling me through, and instantly I'm in love with it.

The scent of cinnamon and other spices fill the room. It wasn't to small or too big, just right for the scent to go around evenly. The sunlight shinning out of one window but somehow making all the downstairs bright not needing an ounce of electricity.

The furniture was the pearliest white a great colour as the blinding orb of fire in the sky was near it's end making it glow lightly. The cushion part of the chair was a plump cyan blue, waiting for me to sit on it. Flowers in vases sat on the table either blue, purple or yellow (a nice combination). I sigh wish I was having a date with Naruto here; this place is perfect for a date- I just hope the food is as good as the actual café.

"Wow this is beautiful! Wait, what are we here for?" Naruto asks forgetting the reason he wanted help and followed Paula in the first place. I think it was about feelings; Paula will talk to Naruto probably, I would talk with Karis about other stuff. So-

"Oh Naruto! We're here because you're going to tall about you feelings of sexuality to Sasuke so we know what's going on and we can do something about it and help you," the happy girl giggled joyfully. Wow.

That was unexpected but great news- I actually might have a chance with Naruto I just need to persuade him that his feeling are gay (Which they probably are) and try to win his heart and **kill** my rivals- thought that's said easier than done… (There is Gaara, and he's a black belt and I think his family is secretly assassins) But my first step is talking to him and persuade him that it's ok, ask him how he became gay.

I look at all the spots in the cafe and see a spot that shines over all: The one next to the window. It was perfect; it didn't shine too bright because it was late and sky wore beautiful garments fit for a queen, beautiful pastel colours streaming out of a spiral cloud. I adored it.

I quietly sit down on a chair next to the window as Sasuke was distracted by the glorious view that painted the sky to perfection but the feeling of the chair was so soft I nearly moaned. So good! If the furniture is like this what's the food like? Speaking of food where is the service? And do they have ramen?

As soon as I think that the service arrives, a tall girl with plump lips, lilac and cyan eyes and snow white very curly hair that ended at the end of her shoulder.

"¿Bolah, mi laño ov kah tes Urcré. Woue tes mies jançre?" I blink in confusion and say:

"What?"

"¿Woue?" it looks like she's confused- she must not know what I'm saying. Wait, of course she doesn't know what I'm saying! This is a different dimension and so there must be different languages- the twins must know this language, we should let them speak.

"Bolah Urçré, miá friens und pon y _piken_ ," answers Paula, and soon the sun-kissed lady squeals with delight and soon the conversation is a blur after that and soon Karis asks Sasuke and me what is what and how it should tastes. And soon we are left alone.

I look at Sasuke, a man of my dreams a dark angel who will never let me go -if he lets me into his arms first. So Sasuke is gay huh? Sucks for the fan girls but not for me- but can he really fall for a boy with me?

"Hey dobe, wake up were at a cafe not you bed," I wake from the trance, and somehow start a awkward moment but a conversation at the same time I really am amazing…

"So when did you start wanting to be gay?" Sasuke stopped doing his Sasuke annoyed face and stared at me at me for sometime making the atmosphere cloud with aukwardness…

The young Uchiha's face started to form pink at the cheeks and it moulded into embarrassment. My heart started to beat faster, and heat started to rush to my face and when I tried to speak the words trembled out of my mouth, hands franticly move about; I'm not sure what to do.

"You don't have to say if it's too much information! I was just asking that's all please dont look like that, it scares me more that a shortage of ramen!"

The raven stopped and breathed slowly through his mouth. The panic decreased and he started to look like his pale, handsome, self again- thank gosh that stopped, I have never seen him like that!

The pale boy grabbed my hand and soon pink comes to my cheeks once again.

"O-ok, I'll tell you but it's kind of cliché…

 **Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated for soo long. I'm not going to talk to much to how embarrassed I am. T-T**

 **Thank you for putting though all this terrible nonsense. Next update won't be so… long. Thank you again Faithful grasshoppers…**

 **SASNARU FOREVER!** **3**


End file.
